Hidden Shadows
by Ismeme
Summary: Yoruichi is forced into attending a masquerade, and drags Urahara along with her. Little do they know someone has something planned, and it's their job to stop them. One shot, Urahara/Yoruichi


Author's Note: Just a one shot. Not even much to say. So why'd I add this? Because I can, _bitches._

Man, I need to lay off the sugar.

* * *

Kisuke couldn't help but laugh at the irony of Shinigami wearing masks.

He was sitting at a little red table off to the sides, observing the people as they waltzed back and forth. When Yoruichi had first invited him, he was surprised. It wasn't the fact that she invited him that was surprising, no, it was the fact that she was intending in the first place. Yoruichi had never been one for parties, let alone balls. When he tried to ask what had convinced her to come, she brushed it off. He would bet his officer's position that she had been black mailed. But not that mattered now. Yoruichi reached over and pulled a small piece of food off the waiters plate, taking a seat across from him as she chomped it down. She wore a long red dress that hugged her curves and bright jewelry that reflected the light. Stunning wouldn't suffice to say how she looked, no doubt the servants had spent hours primping her, and even now Kisuke couldn't help but gawk. Noticing his stare, she slammed a hand on the table, a fierce look in her eyes.

"Don't start getting any ideas." He chuckled at her remark. She knew just as well as him that he would never think like that, only in fear of her finding out and destroying him for it.

The music was supplied by a private orchestra, courtesy of the Kuchiki's. Everyone who was anyone was there, from the Shihions to the Shibas to the Kuchikis. They were all wearing specially designed masks, something only expected of someone attending a masquerade. Some twirled to the music while others made small talk, each one clothed like an exquisite peacock. Neither Kisuke nor Yoruichi found any interest in it, seeing it all as shallow people doing their shallow thing.

From the corner of his eye, Kisuke saw an older man in a tight black suit walk up and hold his hand out for Yoruichi, which she hesitantly took. They spun around the room, her discomfort written clearly on her face. Her eyes pleaded with Kisuke to save her, probably for the first time in their entire life. He just gave her an amused smile. What started as a silent plead turned into a quiet threat, and he knew that if he didn't step up soon, he was really going to regret it later. Sighing, he stood from the chair and weaved his way through the crowd, over to where the elder man and his young partner where dancing. When he got closer, it was easy to see that the man's hand had traveled south and were now resting on her, well, ass. Kisuke had to suppress his laughs. Finally reaching them, he bowed slightly and held out his hand.

"Excuse me, but would it be okay if I were to take the lady now?" The man's eyes flashed between him and Yoruichi, but eventually he gave in. Grabbing her hand, Kisuke rested one hand on her waist, pulling her onto the floor for a dance.

Before he could even complete one twirl, there was a small but sharp knee to his crotch. He reflexively huffed, to which Yoruichi smiled. The message was clear: _You made me suffer, so I'll make you suffer._ Kisuke just gave her a sheepish grin.

They were both about to call it quits when they felt it. The subtle feel of a Kido shield being cast, just outside the large french doors. They eyed each other, both suspicious of what was going on. The only people capable of producing a spell like that would be either Kisuke, Yoruichi, or Byakuya. Byakuya had chosen to stay home and attend to his ill wife, and they most certainly didn't do it, meaning that something was up. They continued to dance, not turning to face each other as they spoke.

"Who do you think it was?" Yoruichi asked.

"I don't know, but I'm not feeling a high energy coming from that area, at least not high enough to pull a spell like that."

"Meaning they're purposely hiding their energy, so they don't get caught." Yoruichi finished for him.

Before they could even deduct what was going on, the lights in the room shattered, leaving the large dance floor starch dark, the only thing showing that anyone was inside being the panicked talking that erupted in the room. Both of them tuned their senses, zoning in on who could be the perpetrator. Faintly, they could feel a very low energy, one so low that only someone with masterful control could hide it like that. There were at least five of them, one on each side of the building. They didn't hesitate, springing into action the moment they sensed their locations.

Through the darkness, five orbs of light sprang up, each growing larger with each second. Kisuke paused to study it, trying to figure out what they were doing. It looked they were all firing the same Kido, all aimed at the center of the room. But what was the point of that? Then it clicked. When two or more Kido spells collide they caused a massive explosion, and if his guess was right, that's what they were trying to accomplish. They were trying to blow up the building, taking everyone inside along with it. He knew he had to act quickly. Luckily, Yoruichi was one step ahead of him, and before the guy could even she it coming, kicked one of the assassins across the room and out cold. The others were temporarily distracted, and seeing the opportunity, Kisuke fired two binding Kido spells, one out of each of his hands. They caught two of the attackers, keeping them from moving even an inch. Kisuke really wished he had Benihime on him, but there was no point in worrying about that now, as the last two were already recovering.

A sharp knife came whizzing his way, which he narrowly dodged just in time for it to graze his hair. Not skipping a beat, Yoruichi ponced, slamming the man in the back of the hand, throwing him across the room, just like her previous victim.

"You seem to like doing that." Kisuke commented. She just smirked.

The last one seemed to have realized what was going on, and decided to take matters into his own hands. Holding his two palms inches from each other, a ball of light began to build up in each one, just inches from touching each other. They moved to try and stop him, but he beat them to the punch.

"Don't move, or I'll do it."

The orbs were getting bigger in his hands, now just a deadly few centimeters apart. Yoruichi flashed Kisuke a look, and silently they asked the same question: _What do we do? _They were so close now, drawing out their imminent doom with each passing second. The man smiled, revealing his rows of crooked yellow teeth, and with one last smirk, slammed the two spells together.

On reflex, Yoruichi held her arms over her face to block some of the damage, but to her surprise, it never came. She stood up and opened her eyes, and despite the poor lighting, she could vaguely make out a smirking Kisuke.

"What . . . ?" _What just happened?_ She tried to ask. Kisuke held up his hands and cast a small Kido spell, one just big enough to give light back to the room. Now she saw it. Where the man had been standing there was nothing left but a deep gash in the ground and a pile of ashes, the whole circle only a few feet wide.

"What did you do?" Yoruichi directed at Kisuke.

"Me? Oh, nothing. I just figured today didn't seem like a good day to die, what with all that paper work due tomorrow, and put up a small shield to make sure none of the explosion affected me." He gave her a sly smirk, to which she just turned her head and smiled. She should have expected this much out of him.

Everyone was slowly recovering from the incident. They talked in panicked voices and shouted that someone go get help. No one payed them any attention, not even aware that the two had saved their lives. The room had been so dark no one even saw them. Not that either really cared; in fact, it was almost a stroke of good luck. Now they wouldn't have to make small talk with snot nosed nobles for the next few hours.

Slowly, Squad 4 recruits filtered in and attended to the moaning aristocrats. Even Unohana showed up, occasionally checking to see if anyone needed any help. When she finally spotted Yoruichi and Kisuke, who were currently sitting at the same table from earlier, her eyes lit up.

"So, how are you two?" They turned their attention from the platter of food they had stolen to the kind captain.

"Fine." Yoruichi answered.

"Never better." Kisuke added.

"Hm, I'm glad to know. Did you hear about the mysterious guardians who saved all these people?" She said it with a playful smile on her face, showing that she knew the truth, just like they did.

"Oh ya, they must be angels or something." Kisuke joked. Yoruichi, on the other hand, was not quite as playful.

"I swear, sometimes I wonder if these people are idiots. They would rather think that two 'angels' came out of nowhere and saved them then the only two captain class Shinigami in the room." Unohana couldn't disagree.

The rest of the night was more peaceful. After things had been cleared out both of them headed back for Seireitei, intent on a good night's sleep. They exchanged goodbyes, but before Kisuke could take off, Yoruichi did something he could never picture her doing. She hugged him.

He was so shocked by the sudden affection he couldn't move.

"Thanks for saving my life back there. I owe you one." She said before letting go. Kisuke smiled, a sincere one.

"Don't be stupid. You don't owe me anything." He turned around to face her. Her shoulders were squared and she looked him dead in the eye, an attempt to gain some of her pride back.

"No, I'm in debt to you, and a Shihion never leaves a debt unpaid. Even if it takes a century, I'll repay you." He chuckled, earning him a smack to the back of the head. Just like old times.

"Alright, but I might just hold you to that." She gave him a small grin, disappearing in a flash back to her headquarters. Kisuke watched her disappear, before finally taking off back to his own place.

As he raced back home, he contemplated what she had said. She probably meant it honestly, Yoruichi never lied about those kinds of things. But it's not like he needed it. She was his friend, always has, always will be. Saving each others lives was just a part of the package. There was no need for such a promise, regardless of how many times he saved her life.

And anyways, in some ways, she had already saved his life. She just didn't know it.


End file.
